charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria Wahlstrom
Victoria Wahlstrom is a demonic human and the former CEO of Wahlstrom International. She is a demonic double created by Nanta and was swapped with the true Victoria as an infant. She was arrested after being framed by Bianca for the murder of John Henson. History Early Life As an infant, Victoria was created by the demon Nanta to replace the mortal Victoria Wahlstorm and take her place in the family. In order to achieve this, blood of the real Victoria was infused with a demonic egg, creating a double that is essentially a demon in a mortal body. As an adult, Victoria eventually took control over the family company after the death of her parents in a place crash, which she was implied to have played a part in. Her mentor also believed that Victoria had trouble controlling her demonic impulses, as she was in a sexually abusive relationship with several of her assistants. Assassination Attempt In an attempt to gain control of their biggest rivals, Henson Holdings, Victoria sent her demons to assassinate Theo Henson during a party at P3. However, he was rescued by Penny Halliwell and the assassin Bianca, whom had been sent by his father. Nanta was furious at her attempt, as she realized that John would retaliate and because the Halliwells had gotten involved. When Nanta disovered that Bianca had entered the office, she had Victoria sent her demons after the witch. Bianca was cornered, but was able to escape with help from Chris Halliwell. Victoria confronted Chris and tried to have her demons kill him, though he escaped by jumping out the window and orbing away. Nanta later revealed to Victoria that she had killed John Henson. She also wanted to use Victoria as bait for the witches. As Victoria secretly desired to be free of her mentor, she agreed in order to double-cross Nanta. She was later confronted by Theo, though he wasn't able to hurt her and was captured by her demons. Betraying her Mentor When Penny, Chris and Bianca arrived at the office, Victoria offered to help defeat Nanta. She revealed that she was merely a pawn to Nanta and had been forced to do horrible things, though nobody believed her. As Theo was being held hostage, the witches agreed to work with her. Victoria led them to Nanta's office, where she kept a crystal that prevented anyone from teleporting. After Bianca destroyed the crystal, she knocked Victoria out before she could betray them. As the witches faced Nanta, they were interrupted by Victoria. She angered her mentor enough for Nanta to attempt to shoot her, allowing Chris to move the gun and allowing Penny to vanquish Nanta with a potion. Victoria then picked up the gun and tried to kill the witches, though they revealed they wanted to frame Victoria for John's murder, as her fingerprints were now on the gun. Penny then knocked Victoria unconcious and she was later arrested after all traces of magic were erased with a spell. Powers and Abilities Passive Powers *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain magical powers, spells or potions. Victoria is immune to the powers of witches. Notes and Trivia *It is implied by Nanta that Victoria has abused multiple assistants and that the former had them disappear. As she mentioned both men and women, it is hinted that Victoria is bisexual. **This is later confirmed when she hits on Penny Halliwell. Appearances *Legacy 116: Birds of a Phoenix Feather Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil